Moon Side
by Sangha
Summary: Jongin mahir dalam merahasiakan dirinya, namun Minseok lebih mahir membaca apa yang salah.


**Disclaimer : God**

 **I take no profit but happiness**

.

.

Semua anggota EXO tahu bahwa Jongin yang sedang menari jauh berbeda dengan Jongin yang tidak meliukkan tubuhnya. Mereka menyebutnya _mode on_ dan _mode off_ , yang mana mengundang protes Jongin yang tidak ingin disamakan dengan sakelar lampu.

Semua juga tahu bahwa Jongin yang memasuki _mode on_ sangat atraktif, dan bila _mode off_ justru terlalu pasif. Tapi mereka menyukai keduanya. Sehun selalu bilang Jongin punya kepribadian yang unik dan dia iri.

 _Well_ , bagi Jongin tidak begitu.

Karena _mode on_ dan _off_ -nya itu bukan hanya sekedar _kepribadian_.

"Kau lapar?"

Terkejut, Jongin menoleh, "Ah, _hyung_ ," lalu kembali menekuni aktifitasnya. "Ya, begitulah."

Jam dinding berdetak lambat, jarum pendek menunjuk angka satu. Sejak EXO mengalami banyak hal pelik, hingga sembilan orang yang bertahan memutuskan untuk hidup dalam satu kandang, Jongin sering merasa lapar saat dini hari tiba.

Minseok yang paling banyak memergokinya. _Hyung_ dari semua _hyung_ itu memang memiliki masalah tidur—yang anehnya dia bangga-banggakan dengan menyebut dirinya sepupu jauh Edward Cullen, si vampir tampan—sejak zaman _trainee_ dulu. Jongin maklum, pun tak merasa terganggu.

Minseok memasuki teritori dapur untuk meneguk dua gelas air dengan cepat, kemudian tinggal disana karena merasa tertarik mengamati kelakuan Jongin membongkar isi kulkas. "Menemukan sesuatu?"

"Hanya keripik kentang. Besok seseorang harus belanja."

Minseok tertawa kecil, "Aku punya beberapa cokelat di kamar."

Jongin mengibas tangan, "Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Ini cukup."

Yang lebih muda menghempaskan diri di sofa, mengunyah keripik kentang dengan sepenuh hati. Ruangan itu hanya bermodal sinar dari kamar Minseok dan Yixing yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Yixing memang tidak bisa tidur dalam kegelapan dan Minseok sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu—dia _nocturnal_ , ingat? Terkadang Jongin berpikir pembagian kamar mareka berdasarkan undian itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, melihat betapa cocoknya setiap _roommate_ dari masing-masing kamar.

Minseok mendekat dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jongin. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya, mencari entah apa kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kai, lihat perolehan suara kita di MAMA. Meningkat cepat sekali."

Jongin tidak terkejut akan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak. Satu-satunya hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah bagaimana Minseok barusan memanggil namanya.

" _Hyung_?"

Minseok tidak mengalihkan pandang dari layar yang bercahaya, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Kai'?

Berkat cahaya terang dari _smartphone,_ Jongin bisa melihat Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seolah-olah Jongin bertanya pertanyaan yang retoris, pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

"Memang kenapa?"

"'Kai' adalah namaku saat di depan kamera, _hyung_. Kau tahu itu."

"Ya, aku tahu," Minseok menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Tapi 'Kai' juga ada di balik layar, 'kan? Contohnya, ya, sekarang ini."

Keripik kentang dalam genggamannya masih tersisa banyak, namun rasa laparnya lenyap. Jongin membatu, berkeringat dingin. "Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, _hyung_."

"Memang tidak. Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?"

" _Hyung!_ "

Jongin berdiri, terengah, menatap Minseok yang memandangnya kaget. "Kau… apa kau tahu _sesuatu, hyung?_ "

Terdiam sesaat, Minseok akhirnya mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Mmm… sejak kita ditempatkan dalam satu _dorm_?"

Sang _dancer_ tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Secepat itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tunggu. Kau Jongin, 'kan?"

Meneguk ludahnya, dengan gugup, Jongin mengangguk.

Menghela napas lega, Minseok tersenyum manis. "Duduklah, aku akan cerita. Jujur saja, aku sedikit takut pada Kai, hehe…"

Semua orang punya rahasia. Termasuk Kim Jongin. Hanya saja rahasianya agak sedikit ekstrim, dan karena itu ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Dalam hati kecilnya, Jongin merasa takut, khawatir jika ia akan ditinggalkan bila ada yang tahu kebenaran tentang dirinya.

Sebenarnya, ia memiliki dua 'diri'.

Istilah medisnya adalah _DID_ _Syndrome_. Kepribadian ganda. Orang aneh. Atau bagaimana pun mereka menyebutnya. Jongin tidak bisa bilang bahwa 'dirinya yang lain' itu merupakan sebuah 'kepribadian', sebab ia tidak tahu persis siapa yang lebih dulu ada—Jongin atau Kai? Atau keduanya?

Mereka benar-benar memiliki kesadaran yang berbeda. Jongin dan Kai harus mencatat apa yang telah mereka lakukan sebelum 'bertukar'. Kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Dan tentu saja Jongin maupun Kai tidak ingin orang lain curiga akan hal itu.

Tapi Minseok berhasil mengetahuinya. Dengan amat cermat.

"Jadi… um, sebenarnya dari kecil aku sering mengamati sesuatu. Yah, hanya mengamati. Aku orang yang mudah gugup dan tidak terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru, jadi untuk beradaptasi aku harus mengamati sekitar."

Untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang lain yang mengetahui rahasia Jongin selain kedua orangtuanya. Ini membuat Jongin merasa takut. Ingin rasanya ia bertukar dengan Kai, tapi sepertinya Kai sedang tidak ingin menghadapi Minseok. Bagaimana pun Kai bukan tipe orang yang memiliki kontrol emosi yang bagus. Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan menghajar Minseok dan segalanya bisa bertambah rumit.

"Sejak menjadi _trainee_ aku sudah tertarik padamu, Jongin. Kau seperti punya kepribadian yang bisa berubah tergantung situasi. Itu membuatku iri, dan lama-kelamaan membuatku memikirkan suatu kemungkinan…"

Jongin menahan napas.

"… bahwa kau tidak hanya punya dua 'kepribadian', tetapi juga dua 'kesadaran'."

Minseok berhenti sejenak. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi beku dan sesak. Jongin gelisah dalam rasa khawatir, Minseok gugup dalam rasa canggung.

"Bagaimana… caramu membedakan _kami_ , _hyung_?"

"Umm… ini hanya prediksiku saja. Tapi, apakah akhir-akhir ini kalian sering bertukar?"

Perlahan, Jongin mengangguk.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya ini sedikit membingungkan juga buatku, tapi aku seorang penebak yang bagus. Kadang-kadang aku hanya menebak, kadang-kadang aku melakukan observasi dahulu."

"Observasi?"

"Ya. Awalnya aku hanya menebak apakah kau Jongin atau Kai, kemudian perbedaan antara kalian semakin jelas. Kai yang selalu menari di panggung, Jongin lah yang menyanyi dengan malu-malu. Kai agak dingin, Jongin selalu tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana. Kai tidak terlalu ekspresif dan Jongin sangat mudah dibaca. Kai tidak mahir mengontrol emosi dan Jongin sangat peduli akan perasaan orang lain."

Minseok berkedip cepat, "Kalian saling melengkapi. Kau sendirian namun tidak kesepian. Kalian unik dan istimewa. Aku kagum."

Jongin dapat merasakan rasa senang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya, cepat-cepat ia menutupinya dengan dehaman pelan. "Kau tidak merasa terganggu, _hyung_?"

"Sudah kubilang aku mengagumimu, bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku terganggu."

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang tadi? Kau menyadari perubahan kami dengan cepat—jangan bilang itu hanya tebakanmu."

"Ya ampun, tentu saja bukan! Sudah kubilang Kai itu tidak terlalu ekspresif, 'kan? Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah saat aku muncul tadi. Kai juga menolak cokelat dariku—kalau Jongin pasti tidak akan menolaknya. Untung saja kau bertukar sebelum Kai menghajarku."

"Kau sangat mengenal _kami, hyung_."

"Hmm… tidak juga," Minseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sebenarnya Xiumin lah yang lebih banyak mengamati kalian, hehe."

Jongin bukan anak yang bodoh. Waktu masih sekolah, peringkatnya tidak pernah keluar dari sepuluh besar. Tetapi terlalu terbiasa mengenal seseorang membuatnya berpikir lebih lama kala orang itu tiba-tiba berucap sesuatu yang 'bukan dirinya'.

Ah, apa tadi?

Minseok? Xiumin?

Kelereng hitam Jongin membulat, " _H-hyung_ , kau—"

"Aaaaah—aku mengantuk…" menguap lebar, Minseok berjalan santai menuju kamarnya. "Cepatlah tidur, besok jadwal kita padat, lho."

"Tunggu, _hyung_!" Jongin refleks berdiri, "apa maksudnya dengan 'Xiumin'? Ma-maksudnya kau… jadi sebenarnya kau—"

"—bercanda, kok." Minseok memberinya cengiran lebar sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat-rapat, meninggalkan Jongin yang setia tercengang.

"Huh…? Bercanda…?"

Jongin tertawa pendek. Jujur saja, diantara semua _member_ EXO, dia paling tidak dekat dengan Minseok. Entah karena sub grup mereka berbeda, atau porsi dan posisi mereka terlalu jauh, atau karena hal lain, Jongin tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Namun ia yakin akan satu hal; Minseok tidak pernah bercanda di tengah obrolan yang serius.

Tapi, yah, siapa tahu juga dia memang benar-benar bercanda. _Entahlah_. Mengusak rambutnya, Jongin lekas beranjak dari sofa sambil tetap mengunyah keripik kentang.

 _Toh, setiap orang memang punya punya rahasianya masing-masing, 'kan?_


End file.
